Two Years
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: It's been two years since Kit and Nita have seen each other. Nita visits Kit at his college. Pure fluffy Kiita! R&R please! There aren't enough Young Wizards fanfics! New Chapter added!
1. Bus Ride

**A/N: This is my second story. My other one is **Our Vampire Son **in the Twilight catergory. If you finish reading this, please read that, to! Thanks. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously it belongs to Diane Duane. Duh.**

Chapter One - Bus Ride

Nita POV

"So, Neets, what're you doing for the break?" Tarah, one of my best friends, asked me.

"I..." Should I tell them? Probably. "I'm going to visit a friend." There, that was the truth.

"Ooo..." Max teased. "A _friend_. Does this _friend _of yours happen to be...I dunno...a _boy_friend?" I stared at him, horrified. I didn't even know if _he _still wanted to be my friend! Let alone my boy friend.

"It's just a good friend, Max." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

Cassandra, one of my other best friends, spoke up. "How good of a friend?"

"Really good...although I'm not sure if my friend is still mad at me." I was careful not to say _he _it'd just set off the teasing. Treasing that I was already receving even though they didn't know if my friend was a boy or a girl.

"Why would your..._friend_ be mad at you?" Tarah asked.

"Well, after Senior graduation, we sort of got in a fight..." Over my sister's alien boyfriend that I found sleeping in her bed. Over who got to help S'reee the whale next time. "Over, well, I found my sister's boyfriend in her bed..." That was enough truth. I wasn't telling them everything, but just enough.

"Have what'd you do?"

"I just yelled at him."

"So your friend IS a boy!" Max exclaimed.

"No, no, no." I said quickly, even though it was true. "My sister's boyfriend, idiot!"

"Oops. Sorry." Max said.

The last bell rang and I got up quickly. "I'll see you guys in a week." I left as quick as possible.

I found an empty room and I reached into my Other Space Pocket. I pulled out my duffel bag, and my manual. I'd finally gotten around to cleaning the pocket about a year ago. I flipped open my manual quickly. Dang it. My status used to say that Kit was my partner. Now, it said we temporaily _weren't _it hurt me. Kit was my best friend and I missed him. Although, he might not miss me after the big fight we had.

I sighed and pushed to manual back into it's place. I ran outside. People were already dispatching, leaving for wherever they planned to go. I tried in vain to talk to Kit through my mind.

_Kit? Please, answer me._

Nothing. Complete silence. It was weird, I was used to hearing him in there constantly. Or even just a slight buzzing.

"Nita!" I spun around. Reid, another wizard, was running towards me. He'd been a good friend, but never a best friend. He was the only wizard I knew of around here. We had never gone on erranty together, he just was..._there_.

"Hey, Reid." He stopped infront of me and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to see him?" He knew everything about Kit. I had told him, learning I couldn't confine in anybody else. I didn't answer so he repeated, "Well, are you going to see him or not?"

I bit my lip then nodded slowly.

"Well, good. _Dai Stiho, _cousin." He said.

He turned around and started walking away. Before he could get to far I replied, "_Dai, _cousin." He glanced back and smiled.

I ran quickly to the bus. I dropped in my Bus Token and took a seat up front.

The ride was only going to be about fifteen-minutes. Luckily, we had chosen college's not to far away from each other. Although, we didn't mean to at first, but, that was how things turned out.

"Nita?" I heard a male, Irish voice asked.

No. Freaking. Way. He couldn't be here! He lived in Ireland for Pete's sake. Geez, dude. I turned around to see Ronan Noland. "Are you stalking me or something? I could call the police."

He smirked at me. "No. Just feel like taking a bus ride."

"In the States? Last time I checked, you lived in Ireland."

He shrugged. "Guess so." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

As soon as the bus stopped, I hopped off. I quickly thanked the driver and ran.

Encountering Ronan had triggered something in me. It reminded me that he was the one I'd shared my first kiss with. Not Kit. Kit who I realized I loved. I couldn't believe it when I figured it out, but the evidence was there. I loved Christiphor Rodreguiezz. My best friend since I was thirteen. But, did he love me? Did he even want to see me again? Or, even worse, did he _remember _me? Of course he does, Nita. I told myself.

I let my feet lead me to a large dorm building. People here were leaving, to. They had a week break like I did. I pushed open the door quickly and spotted a nice-looking girl. I didn't know what I was doing here...but, then I felt it. I knew Kit was in this building, but where exactly?

"Excuse me." I tapped the girl on the shoulder. She looked up from her book.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a polite voice. Although, I could tell she was slightly irritated that I had disrupted her reading.

"I'm, er, looking for Kit Rodreguiez." I said.

She studied me for a second then said, "Second floor."

I smiled gratefully and said a quick thank you.

I was closer to Kit now. I was going to see my best friend.

**A/N: Thanks to anybody who read this. I hope it's some people. The second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Kit

**A/N: Thanks **Books to the Ceiling **for your review. You asked me to continue so...well...I'm countinuing. If I spelled that right...lol. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Diane Duane? No? Didn't think so.**

**Nita POV**

Chapter Two - Kit

I tapped my foot impatiently, the elevator was coming to slow. Sadly, it gave me time to think. What if he _did _hate me? Then, what would be the point of coming here? This was confusing for me. I really hoped he _didn't _hate me. I didn't want him to, I mean, really, he's been my best friend since I was thirteen and he was twelve. We've gone on all those erranty's together. We've had pleanty of fights, to! So, why should this change anything?

_Because you waited two years. _A voice said in my head. For a momment I thought it was Kit, then, I realized it sounded like me. Oh, Lord! I was hearing voices now! Dang it, now I have to go to the stupid asylum...

_Ding!_

The elevator's loud arrival made me jump. A blond girl that had been watching me, snickered. I rushed in quickly, my cheeks burning.

I quickly pushed the button marked "2" and crossed my arms. I tapped my foot again a the back of the elevator. Why did these things have to go so..._slow_. I mean, _whales _moved faster than this! And trust me, I've had my own personal experiances.

Finally, the elevator dinged again. It took one second for the doors to slid open.

Oh God.

He'd standing _right there_. A mere four yards away. I stepped out quickly and swallowed. This was going to be hard.

Then, to make things worse, I felt tears stinging my eyes. He stood with a group that consisted of three girls and four boys, including him. A pretty, black haired girl tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to me. I had been staring pointedly at his back, wondering if her would notice.

Kit glanced behind him quickly then turned to his friends again.

Oh. So he did hate me.

But, then, he froze. He turned slowly and stared at me. His friends stopped talking and stared at me, also. Out of the three girls, only the black haired one wasn't staring at me with hostility.

Finally, the sobs errupted. The tears spilled rentlessly down my cheeks. I could tell the group was stunned by my sudden show of emotion **(A/N: Haha. I just noticed "emotion" has the word "emo" in it. Sorry if I'm offending anybody, though...er, yeah, haha!)**.

I bent my head down and covered my face with me hands. The tears rolled down, gently plopping on the carpet. When I cried, I cried loudly. You would probably be able to hear me on the other side of the hallway.

A few momments later, I felt his strong arms wrap around me. "I-I missed you, Kit." I sobbed out loudly.

He hugged me tightly. "I missed you, too, Neets. I thought I'd never see you again. It's been two years, after all."

"I-I'm sorry." I replied, still crying. I think his friends were evesdropping. "Please, forget everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I miss having you in my life and-and I just want you as my friend again. My best friend, like we were nine years ago. We were both young when I first saw you..." **(A/N: Had to add that line from Love Story, by Taylor Swift. It just fits.) **"And I keep wanting to see you."

Kit rubbed my back comfortingly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I said...I said things I thought I'd never say to you." I cringed at the memory, _I hate you! _He had yelled at me, _Just stay away! Die! _"Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. My life's been miserable with out you, Nita. If anything, you shouldn't be the one coming here and saying sorry." He chuckled humorlessly.

He put one finger under my chin and tilted my face up. The flow of tears slowed and I sniffled. "I love you, Kit." I said. I was surprised the words had escaped my mouth. I came just to be friends again. Not to declare my love. But, to late, it was already out there.

He stared at me stunned, but just for a few momments. A smile broke over his face. "I love you, too, Nita." That was even _more _surprising. Kit loved me. Thinking that, I felt better.

I smiled back. He slowly brought his face closer to mine. Then, our lips met in a passionate kiss. A sweet one, filled with the love we held for each other, ever since that day in the forest. Fred...The Lone Power...all that just brough us closer.

"Lauren's going to be pretty ticked." One of the boys clucked his tounge. I was so lost in Kit, I forgot that his friends were standing right there. "Girlfriends don't usually take it well when their boyfriend's declare his love to another babe."

I pulled away from Kit. I stared at him in complete horror. "You have a freakin' _girlfriend_!?" I screeched at him.

"She doesn't love me. I don't love her. She's a complete slut, Neets. Now, c'mere." I studied him for a second. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and I quickly wrapped my own arms around his neck.

Our lips met again.

You could practically hear the two hostile girls fuming. The three boys were trying not to laugh. The black-haired girl--I assumed it was her--was sighing and said, "Love is a beautiful thing."

I don't know how long I stood there, kissing Kit. My best friend. But, then, the elevator dinged a few feet behind me. I heard the slide open then someone gasped. I ignored the gasp and lost myself in my bestfriend/boyfriend.

"Christiphor Rodreguiez!" A femanine voice shrieked. "You are NOT cheating on me."

I broke away from Kit and looked behind me. A fuming blond stood there. Her fists cleanched and uncleanched. She glared angrily at me. "You!" She shriekd, pointing at me. "Step away from my boy friend right now!"

I unravled my arms from around Kit's next and stepped away nervously. Even though I was a wizard, she scared me to death. Kit glared at the blond. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Lauren." He said.

Lauren stared with disbelief at Kit. "You-you're _breaking up _with me?"

Kit rolled his eyes. "No, I telling you I'm moving to Neptune." He said sarcastically, I couldn't help but giggle. "Duh I'm breaking up with you!"

Lauren stormed forward. In a second I found her face an inch away from mine. "It's _your _fault." She hissed at me. "You slutty girl!" Then, she slapped me. I felt a stinging pain cross my face. Man, that girl could hit hard! I could feel tears in my eyes, form the pain. My hand flew up to my cheek, I rubbed it tenderly.

"Lauren!" Kit yelled out. He made to come to me, but Lauren blocked his path.

"If some girl is going to take my boyfriend away from me, I'm going to change it! You know you love me!" She yelled. Kit glared at her. I kept rubbing my cheek carefully. _Ow_.

Lauren spun around the face me again. Then, quickly--so quickly that I didn't expect me--she took my arm and flipped me. I landed with a _thud _on the old carpeted floor. I rebounded once. I wish I could use wizardry now. I had my bracelett on my wrist anyways...No, I couldn't.

Okay, never ever get yourself flipped like me. It was major pain. It hurt as much as the slap had. "Lauren, stop it!" The black-haired girl called out desprately.

Suddenly, I heared Kit reciting a spell in his mind. I could hear Kit! I quickly caught up with me, he grinned behing Lauren. She reached down to hurt me again, but, we reached Speech equivlent of the Wizard's Knot. There was a _pop _of displaced air, and we appeared on the moon.

**A/N: Short story! That's all I'm going to put, I'm sorry! I'll write another fanfic for Young Wizards, they just don't have enough! So, yeah, please review if you've read...I'd be extremely grateful. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. The Fight

**A/N: Thanks **Books to the Ceiling **for your review. You asked for more detail on the fight, well, I want it to, so..here. :D It's dedicated you! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I'm not Diane Duane. Sheesh.**

**Nita POV**

Chapter Three - The Fight

As we sat on the moon, I thought back to the fight we had, all those scathing words. And, it started because of an ailien and a whale.

_Flashback Starts_

_High School graduation. It was finally over, thank God! Now, we were celebrating with a bunch of wizard friends and our parents. The party was hosted down at the beach so S'reee could be there, too. Some how, Tom and Carl got the whole, entire beach rented; JUST for mine and Kit's graduation party._

_A stero was blaring, there was a long table, covered with drinks and food._

_I was sitting down near the water's edge. Alone. I needed to think something over._

_Last night, I heard talking in Dairine's room. So, I went up to check on her. What did I find? Roshuan. In her bed. It was positively _disgusting_. I don't get why she'd want to get in bed with any boy at all!_

_I heard foot steps approaching, I didn't turn around. I just stared out at sea where S'reee and Hotshot were making a little show._

_"Hey," Kit said. She sat down beside me. "Why aren't you at the party?"_

_I glanced at him. "Well," I thought for a moment, should I tell him? Yes, yes I should, Kit's my best friend. "I found Dairine and Roshuan sleeping together."_

_He chuckled beside me._

_I swivled my head around and glared at him "It's not funny!"_

_He kept on laughing. "Yes it is, Neets."_

_I shot daggers at him with my eyes. Why was he laughing!? This wasn't funny, this was my little sister! "How would you like it if you found some guy in 'Mela's bed? Huh?"_

_He shrugged then laughed some more. "It's not my problem. She's my big sister, she can take care of herself."_

_I was standing up now. "God, Kit! What-what if there was some guy in my bed? How would you feel about that!? This isn't a laughing matter. Dairine is as much your little sister as she is mine, you should care about what happens!"_

_Kit stood up and glared at me. "Some guy was in your bed." _

_I laughed at the stupidity of his assumption. "No, Kit! But, why is it you care about me but not Dair? Huh? She's my family and I'm supposed to take care of her!"_

_"Yeah, but your mom was your family and you didn't take very good care of her! Last time I checked she died!"_

_I felt the tears sting my eyes. It wasn't like Kit to say things like that. He wasn't even ready to apologize, he _knew _how much it hurt me. "Shut up." I stuttered out. "Shut up! The Lone Power should've taken you instead! You-you jerk! How would you like it if your mom died! How would you like it if your former best friend rubbed it in your face!?"_

_He stared at me, shocked, for a second. "Former best friend?" Then, he was mad like me. "If your my former best friend, then I can take care of the sea myself! We can go our seperate ways! Never see each other anymore. Is that what you want?!"_

_"If you're going to be such an inconsiderate idiot, then, yeah! That's perfectly fine with me! I never what to see you agian, Christiphor!" He hated it when people used his full name. He was fuming now._

_"Well, then I guess there's no point of me being here, isn't the right Juanita!?" He just used my full name. Ugh! "Why don't you go and die with your mom!? I hate you! Die!"_

_He stomped off, steaming. I watched as he got to the opposite end of the beach. He spun around and glared at me. "I hate you!" He yelled, then, there was a pop of displaced air and he was gone._

_I crumbled to the ground, crying. He hated me. My best friend hated me. Or, my former best friend, I guess. I sobbed there. I suddenly realized that the stero had been turned off. It was perfectly silent except for my sobbing and the waves crashing on the shore._

_Everyone had heard our argument._

_I cried hareder. I quickly recited a spell to bring me to the moon. I know he hadn't gone there, he'd gone home._

Pop.

_End Flashback_

I almost cried as I remembered how big it had been. How mad we both had been at each other.

I felt Kit wrap his arms around, probably remembering, too.

Well, at least we were together now. That was all the in the past. Something we didn't need to remember. Now, we loved each other and we'd never leave each other again.

**A/N: Tadaa! I hope you liked it! I took me a little to incorporate S'reee...but, well, there you have it. It's a pretty big fight if you ask me. So, yeah. That's all for this story! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


End file.
